You're A Woman, I'm A Machine
by valiumknights
Summary: Has Alex 'Best night of my life' Shelley found the one girl who doesn't want him back? Alex Shelley / OC, Chris Sabin
1. About a girl

_Remember that Alex Shelley story I mentioned?  
Well, here it is... Well, the beginning anyhow._

_And Yeah, Alex is allllways the ass.  
It's how I like him, deal _:]

Sun glared in through the light hotel curtains right into the girls face. She was 23, maybe 24. Light brown hair down to her shoulders. Gorgeous face, with big blue eyes that were just opening thanks to the aforementioned sunlight.

She smiled, remembering the events of the night before. Her small smile broke into a full blown grin as she thought of the man laying beside her. Alex. Alex Shelley. Alex 'Best Night Of My Life' Shelley.

She turned over, moaning as she stretched out her back. "MmmmmmAlex." She smiled into the pillow, rubbing her hands across the sheet, hoping to find Alex's perfect chest.

She sat up, feeling nothing but cold bed under her fingers.  
"Alex?" She called out into the tiny hotel room.

The bathroom door opened, out came a fully showered, dressed, and ready to go Alex Shelley. He smiled in her direction. She smiled back sleepily. "Come back to bed, my little sex god."

He held in a laugh. "Uh. I would but..."  
He didn't even bother making up a lie.

"Thanks for last night Julia, it was amazing, really. But my rides here." He left her with one more smirk and opened the door to the room. "Oh, and check outs at 11."

The girl sat shocked. "My names not Julia, Asshole!"


	2. Tired, and overloaded

Alex grinned, seeing his best friend sitting behind the wheel. He didn't even bother saying hello, he just jumped into the back seat and settled in for a nice ride back home.

Chris Sabin glanced in the rear view mirror, grinning at the look on Alex's face. "You're such a jackass." Chris laughed. He meant it, but they both knew that.

Alex laughed, bending his arms behind his head, putting his feet up on the cup holder between the two front seats. As their laughter subsided the female sitting in the passenger seat turned to look at Alex, with a serious look on her face.

She took a deep breath, her Hazel eyes narrowing in his direction.  
"When did you meet this one, Alexander?"

Alex pushed up the sleeve of his leather jacket, looking at a non existent watch. He let out a breath slow, still staring at his bare wrist. "Geeze. About 12 hours ago, Ava." He grinned.

Chris let out a loud laugh as they stopped at traffic lights. Ava Austin, Chris's girlfriend of three years turned her glare to her boyfriend. He smiled sweetly, "Oh baby, you know my player days are through." She grinned, leaning forward to kiss his lips lightly.

Alex rolled his eyes, doing nothing to hide his disgust. He liked Ava, and he was really happy Chris had found himself a nice girl, he just wished they wouldn't freakin' mack right in front of him _all the time_.

"So. How was she?" Chris asked suddenly.  
Ava quickly raised her hand and smacked him over the head. "You're an idiot." She laughed at him, as he tried to keep the car on the right side of the road and rub his now throbbing head at the same time.

Alex laughed at the pair bicker all the way back to his apartment, knowing they would make up. All night, and probably some of tomorrow too.

"Thanks alot for the ride, man."  
Chris waved his hand nonchalantly. "Don't bother. I'll probably be doing it tomorrow morning too, right?" Alex laughed, waving as the car drove off.

He took a deep breath, searching for his keys in his jacket. "Probably."


	3. Every girl

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you, Ava?"  
She Laughed at Alex as he practically rolled out of Chris's car. She handed him the coffee and then one to Chris. It was 11 am and Ava had already been there for three hours, setting up for the taping.

Chris was correct in his assumption that he would be the one to pick Alex up from some sleazy motel 6 just in time, before it got ugly. "Who was it this time?" Ava asked Chris as Alex stumbled past her toward the building.

He closed the drivers side door and come around to greet her with a soft kiss. "Katie. 22, apparently very flexible." Chris smiled at her. She laughed, "Miss it yet?" She smiled at him. He grinned, lacing their fingers together. "Not even for a second."

"Thanks for coming today gang." Dixie Carter, president of talent relations at TNA beamed at the group. "We've just gotta go through some taping issues..." Alex instantly tuned out. Chris would catch him up later.

He smiled as Joe, of Samoa fame- Sat next to him. "Sup man." Joe smiled, instantly seeing the bags forming under Alex's eyes from lack of sleep. "Maybe I shouldn't ask?" Alex smirked. He was infamous.

"Morning boys." Traci Brooks smiled, sitting down next to Alex with her fiance Frankie Kazarian in tow. Alex smiled and relaxed into his chair. He sighed loudly, Sonjay and Taylor making out in front of him was making him want to gag.

"Therefore-" Dixie spoke loudly, knowing no one was listening to her. "Taping dates will be shuffled around... Uh. Mol, have you got my book?" Alex's eye instantly locked on the girl who stood up to hand Dixie a big black book. "Whoooo is thaaaat?" He whispered, like a kid staring at the biggest rollercoaster they'd ever seen.

"Molly, she's Jarrets receptionist but she's helping out Dixie." Traci spoke, taking a break from kissing Kazarian. Alex sat for a second, watching the girl look through Dixie's book for her.

She wasn't skinny. Not like all the girls on TV. She had long red hair, a little curly and a little below her shoulders. She had a band of freckles stretched across her button nose- telling him she didn't wear alot of makeup.

"Why have you not introduced me Traci?" He lent over to whisper to her. Traci sighed, pulling away from Frankie's face, much to her dismay. "One, because she's nice and I don't want you corrupting her. Two, she was engaged."

Alex paused.  
"Waaaaas?"

"Yes. Was. About six months ago, she only just took the ring off." Traci replied, using a tone of warning. Alex stroked his pretend beard, looking the girl up and down again.

"This does not explain why I havent noticed her-" "Dude. She had a ring on her finger. Any girl with any ring on her finger is invisible to you. You may be an asshole but your no chick stealer." Sonjay spoke, leaning back on his chair.

"Jesus Christ, Shelley can you shut up for five seconds!?" Dixie screeched. The room froze, everyone staring directly at him. Including this /Molly./

He smiled at her and she smiled right back. Check. Mate.  
"Okay... So If the first taping can be done friday, Second Saturday..."

Chris leaned forward, talking into Alex's ear. "Not your type man... She's not drunk and were not in a sleazy bar..." Alex grinned. "Give me a few days, Sabin. Every girls my type."


	4. Daylight

Quick one, just for now :]

"Good morning." Chris smiled as his best friend walked into his living room. Alex groaned, raising a hand to his ear. "Stop shouting, you goofy bastard." Chris just laughed, turning back to the TV.

"Baby, do we-" Ava froze, seeing Alex standing next to her boyfriend.  
"Goooood Morning." Alex cooed, looking everywhere but her face. She really shouldn't walk around the house in her underwear, you never know who could be there.

"I swear to god I'll claw your beady little eyes out, Shelley." Ava yelled, walking back to the bedroom, looking for a sweatshirt.

"You know, you really can't stay here every night, Alex. Ava will eventually kill all of us." Chris spoke, not even looking from the TV.

Ava returned to the room, honey brown hair tied up and one of Chris's old shirts on. "You two better hurry up if you want to get there in time." Alex sighed, looking at the clock on the wall. Late again.

"Come on, stretch." Chris laughed, slapping his best friend on the back, going to get dressed...


End file.
